


新年快乐

by MiaoNYA



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoNYA/pseuds/MiaoNYA





	新年快乐

今年的冬天格外的冷，街道上的人比往年少了很多，圣诞庆祝和即将到来的跨年活动都因为这样极端的天气取消了。新闻时不时就会插播恶劣天气的预警，让所有人都尽量避免外出，即便需要外出也要做好防寒保暖的工作。人们都窝在家里，将供暖设备调节到合适的温度，躲避这样的寒冬。  
然而并不是所有人都会老老实实的待在家里，周美灵就是其中之一，身为世界顶尖的气象学家，越是这种极端的天气，越能引起她的注意，她需要时刻监视气流的走向，关注气压的变化，通过测量到的数据对未来的天气进行预测。  
这些对于她来说都是轻车熟路的事情，而她也很乐意将自己沉浸在这样忙碌的工作中。毕竟整天呆在重建的守望先锋基地里无所事事让她感到很沮丧，考察站的事情过去之后，她成为了守望先锋的重点保护对象，身体状态，心里状态等各方面都受到了密切的关注。所以她只能和同样在基地里常驻的温斯顿讨论着各种各样的假设和模型，或者做一些简单的工作，比如整理资料。除去极个别的情况，指挥官是不会选择让她参加外出任务的。没办法，谁让她只是一位科学家，还是那种“战斗力”为零的科学家。  
同为科学家，周美灵倒是很羡慕安吉拉·齐格勒，因为她是科学家，但她更是一名医生。在战场上有一位医生，而且是一位能快速修复伤口提高身体状态的医生是非常重要的事情。只要有她一同执行任务，每位队员都能确保安然无恙的回来。所以齐格勒的办公室，每天都人来人往。  
然而这只是周美灵看来的齐格勒的工作，实际上医生并不是那么简单的事情，在战场上不但要保全队友，更需要保护自己，作为医生，她并不能成为队伍的负担。作为医生，就意味着牺牲了自己的私人时间，因为不论什么时间都会有病人造访。往往一个手术刚结束，另一个病人就已经推进了急救室，丝毫没有休息的时间。

 

安吉拉·齐格勒和周美灵是很好的朋友，只要接下来的工作时间里没有病人预约，齐格勒就会偷偷溜到周美灵的办公室，品尝好友专门为她做的点心。  
“今天又有几位病人？”周美灵拿着茶壶，为齐格勒续茶。  
医生正专心的吃着点心，听到气象学家的问话，她伸出一只手，前后翻转表示已经接受了十位左右的病人了。  
“最近接受的都是因为寒冷天气冻伤的人，处理冻伤可比站着做手术还要辛苦。那你呢？美。”齐格勒喝下一口热茶，问道。  
“今年的气候确实反常，极寒天气不应该这么早就出现在这里，北极冷空气逐渐南下，体感温度快达到零下40摄氏度，这个温度已经快要逼近历史记录了。但根据气流变化，我预测冷气团将会在下周五的时候离开，到那时气温应该会回温的。”一旦问道周美灵的工作，她肯定会滔滔不绝。等她说完她的长篇大论，才晃过神来，齐格勒是来自己这里找清闲的。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”  
“美还是老样子，热爱工作胜过一切，”又一块点心下肚，齐格勒好像想到了什么，她问，“法尔克斯呢？新年没有什么安排吗？”  
齐格勒提到的名字让周美灵的脸颊透出了超出健康水平的红色。  
“他现在在澳大利亚，他之前邀请我去澳大利亚过圣诞的，但是我拒绝了，因为那时候冷空气过境已经有一阵子了，我为了追踪数据所以并没有同意他的请求…”周美灵说这些话的时候有些心不在焉，被齐格勒的话头带着，她的思绪也飞到了遥远的南半球。  
法尔克斯盛情邀请的样子她完全能透过电话想得出来，但是现在并不是度假的好时候，明明这种反常的天气才是更应该关心的事情，周美灵也确实通过忙碌的工作来填满自己愧疚的内心。  
看着周美灵说着说着就没了声音，反而一副陷入沉思的样子，齐格勒倒是笑了笑。在基地里生活了这么长的时间，周美灵的活泼开朗仅仅在对待同事和朋友的时候，对待这位小了近10岁的恋人可没有了平日的态度，完全就像一个小女生一样，因为并不知道要如何相处，两人在一起的时候，周美灵反而是不苟言笑的样子更多一些。于是基地里就经常出现一个疯疯癫癫的小伙子围在她的身边，做出许多正常人捉摸不透的事情来，就为了博美人一笑，去年的时候甚至还在春节的时候浑身绑着鞭炮，说是要给周美灵放炮仗。  
“不知道詹米森会不会生气…”周美灵还沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
“法尔克斯应该不会因为这种事情就生气，美你就放心吧，至少他不会像加布一样…”齐格勒说着，想到了自己的恋人，虽然不像法尔克斯一样疯疯癫癫，但是加布里尔·莱耶斯…  
齐格勒又喝了一口热茶。  
安吉拉·齐格勒和加布里尔·莱耶斯两人的关系也是从遮遮掩掩的“办公室恋情”开始的，一直到现在。虽然他已经脱离了守望先锋，就算现在重建了也依旧没有回归的意思，在外边自由自在的做着雇佣兵，甚至有时候的立场和守望先锋是对立的。即便是这样，两人也没有分开的意思，反而关系越来越紧密。  
雇佣兵和医生本身就是忙碌的职业，更别说是过节了，圣诞的时候两人在私下买的房子里能独处一晚已属难得，跨年就别想奢望了。  
齐格勒和莱耶斯的关系曾被周美灵评价为“老夫老妻”。确实，两人的默契和对彼此的了解担得起周美灵的评价。两人确实没有年轻的那种冲动型的浪漫，对于他们来说那种冲劲也属多余。莱耶斯的话并不多，在外人看来，他每天就是顶着一张扑克脸。但在齐格勒的眼里，莱耶斯的面部表情算是多的了。比如，轻挑右边的眉毛表示这件事情他感兴趣，紧绷的嘴角表示他当前是不满意的状态等等。至于在床上的表情那就丰富的多了去了。  
齐格勒现在的重点并不在莱耶斯身上，他今天还没有联络过她，大概是因为忙的抽不出空吧。比起这个，医生看着红着脸搅着手指的气象学家，周美灵的状况似乎更严重一点。据周美灵曾经的描述得知，两个人在一起相处的时候，亲吻就已经是她所能承受的极限了，虽然她已经32岁，但她的阅历依旧维持在23岁左右的状态，更何况在那之前她的感情史是空白，满满的心意却不知道如何表达，这也真是难为那位跳脱的澳洲小伙子了。  
“美，”不管怎么说，先唤回美的思绪才能接下来的事情，“你拒绝他的邀请之后还有在联系他吗？”齐格勒直奔主题。  
“啊…”周美灵晃过神来，听清楚了医生的问题之后说出了医生并不想听到的答案“没有再联络过了。”  
“邮件也没有吗？”  
“没….没有。”  
此刻齐格勒算是明白为什么前任同事莫伊拉总是扶着额头了，周美灵果然是对这方面的事情一点头绪都没有，什么都不知道。  
“那他有主动联络你吗？”想让周美灵主动是不可能的了，那么方向就要从法尔克斯开始。  
“打那之后我就没有检查过邮箱了。”周美灵看着齐格勒渐渐严肃的眼神，想到了什么，连忙拿过旁边的笔记本电脑，确认数据都有妥善上传之后，打开了邮件检查了起来。  
这一检查不要紧，看着邮件箱的前几页都是同一个名字的未读邮件，她手心都要渗出汗了。  
齐格勒并没有偷窥他人邮件的爱好，看着自己的茶杯已经空了，她自己端起茶壶，续了一杯茶。  
“怎么样？”  
“詹米森发了好多邮件给我！”周美灵的声音有点颤抖，一个原因是因为她并不擅长应对法尔克斯的甜言蜜语。  
他在澳大利亚那边几乎是每个小时就要发一封邮件，说着想念美，想带着美在这片废墟看看，带她看看自己生活过的地方，带她看看第一次被自己炸烂的地窖，想念美做的好吃的，澳大利亚这边的食物虽然让他想到了以前的生活，但是还是美做的最好吃了。  
然后，周美灵看到了最新的一封邮件，是半天前发的。大概内容是说，虽然美没能和他一起过圣诞节，但是他可以和美一起跨年，之前他记得美和他说北半球很冷，所以他想了很久，不能让美一个人在冷冰冰的地方呆着，他会带着炸弹，把冰冷的空气炸暖。  
周美灵知道，法尔克斯这么说，那他肯定已经动身了，凭着守望先锋的飞船，半天的时间足以从澳大利亚飞到北美，还有半小时的时间就是新的一年，这么说他应该早就到了，那个人从来没见识过这样的冷天气，加上澳大利亚还是炎热的夏天，他肯定不会带着御寒的衣服过来，现在这个天气，人的皮肤只要在裸露在室外20分钟就会冻伤，更别说他了！  
“詹米森说他今天回来，而且有可能已经到了！糟糕！他从来没有见过这样的天气，他会冻伤的！”  
周美灵说着，就穿上她的防寒服，准备往外走。  
“等等！”齐格勒叫住她，“你知道他现在在哪里吗？如果他是乘坐守望先锋的飞船回来的话，那早就应该到基地了。你这样茫然的出去寻找，就算你是气象学家，你也不能乱来。”  
“那我要怎么办？”周美灵明显是有些着急了，她听完齐格勒的话也开始冷静下来，她拿出手机，拨通了法尔克斯的电话。但对面并没有应答，发过去的消息也没有显示已读的回执。  
“再等等，我去问问飞船部门，看看今天南半球航线的乘客信息。”  
休息也差不多够了，齐格勒起身，把没吃完的点心装在周美灵为她准备好的饭盒里，帮助好友问清之后，她也要继续工作了。希望这周美灵和法尔克斯能好好相处。

“砰砰砰”急促的敲门声在这时候传来，齐格勒下意识想说请进，但这是周美灵的办公室，一般不会有人来到这里摆放打扰，更何况已经这么晚了。而且，这敲门的节奏很熟悉。  
是莱耶斯在门外！  
齐格勒连忙打开门，看到莱耶斯站在门口，抿着嘴。  
“你怎么在这？”齐格勒话刚说出口，她就看到莱耶斯身后蹲着一个焦黑的生物。  
“詹米森！”身后的周美灵倒是一眼看出来那个蹲着的焦黑生物是詹米森·法尔克斯，她连忙冲了过去。  
手摸到他的一瞬间，周美灵被冻了个激灵。  
“嘿…美”法尔克斯的声音明显是冻不轻。  
“詹米森，你好冰。”她抬头看了看齐格勒，又看了看莱耶斯，请他们帮忙把詹米森抬到办公室里用玻璃单独隔出来的休息室里。美让他先喝了一杯热茶，又拿出羽绒被给他盖上。关上门，先让他好好休息最要紧。  
“谢谢。”安顿好之后，她看着莱耶斯，充满感激。她也为莱耶斯倒了一杯茶。  
喝了热茶，莱耶斯耸了耸肩。  
“如果不是他说着‘为了亲爱的美’那就真的要被当做危险分子关押了。”  
周美灵想到了他发过来的邮件，又看了看手捧热茶正看着自己傻笑还挥了挥手的法尔克斯。  
“真的是非常谢谢你。”  
“没什么。”  
莱耶斯表示他还有事情要忙，于是就和齐格勒一起离开了周美灵的办公室。

齐格勒看着依旧绷紧嘴角的男人，不由得笑出了声。  
“怎么？”莱耶斯停下脚步，看着她。  
“死神先生意外的好心啊。”  
“我是来找你的。今天新年夜，我知道你忙。”莱耶斯没有在意齐格勒的话，自说自的。  
齐格勒对莱耶斯的坦诚感到微微的吃惊，但她没再说什么，只是牵着莱耶斯的手。  
两人一路走回齐格勒的办公室，或许是新年夜，大家都在家里，并没有再出门，她去查了房，每个病人情况都很稳定。看来她还能再享受一会清闲时光了。  
“加布…”齐格勒关上办公室的门，吻上了莱耶斯的唇。

 

“詹米森，现在好一点了吗？”送走两人，周美灵回到小休息室。  
“美！”法尔克斯显然是冻坏了，耳朵和鼻子尖都是通红通红的。但他看到周美灵的时候还是和往常一样很激动。  
“你还是先好好躺着吧！”看着法尔克斯的样子，周美灵连忙把他按回去。看着恋人冻傻了的模样，周美灵真的是又好气又好笑，但她还是愧疚的。  
“抱歉，是在是太忙了，没有收到你的邮件，要是能早点看到的话，或许詹米森就不会挨冻了。”周美灵盯着懂得通红的鼻尖，还是把心里话说出来了。  
法尔克斯把周美灵给他的茶杯放在一旁，起身抱住了美。  
“还以为美生气了，才没有回复邮件，太担心你，不能让你冷，我就来了。”

然而这样温馨的画面并没有持续多久。  
“都说了这里很冷，你来也就算了，为什么不多穿一点，这边不是澳大利亚，现在是冬天！冬天，！你怎么能穿着泳装就过来了呢？怎么还带着游泳圈呢？守望先锋的人也能让你上飞船，真的是太神奇了！你怎么就这样不注意一点就过来了呢？辛亏莱耶斯看到了你，把你带过来了！不然你真的要出事了该怎么办！”周美灵说着说着就留下了眼泪。  
是啊，寒冷的天气对于周美灵来说并不是什么很好的事情，上次在这样的恶劣环境下，她失去了信赖的同事们，就算她的内心再坚强，也不能再接受有人在这样的环境下离她而去。  
听到了周美灵的哭腔，法尔克斯摘下周美灵的眼镜，捧着她的脸，额头贴着额头。  
“美，我在呢！”  
“詹米森…”不得不承认，法尔克斯就算是行为上再如何的疯癫，但是他应对哭泣的美，这样总能凑效 。  
周美灵止住了眼泪，拿回眼镜，戴上之后，一本正经的对渣客说。  
“现在，立刻去泡个热水澡，而且作为惩罚，明天早上只有皮蛋瘦肉粥！”  
“不，美，我不喜欢皮蛋。”法尔克斯试图求饶，美的厨艺确实好，但是他真的不喜欢吃皮蛋。

“新年快乐，周美灵博士，詹米森·法尔克斯先生。”雅典娜的声音从电脑传来。  
已经过了零点了，到头来法尔克斯还是没能和周美灵一起倒数过新年。  
“啊啊，没能和亲爱的美一起新年倒数，好难过啊！”法尔克斯很沮丧。  
“既然过了，那就快去洗澡！我可不想第二天看到你生病的样子，新年第一天就要生病，那可不好！”周美灵背对着法尔克斯，插着腰仿佛恢复了平日里和他相处时严肃的样子。  
“美，我的机械手和腿不太灵活了，有点痛。”他的声音听起来仿佛真的很痛。  
周美灵立刻转过身，检查着，“我对这方便不是很擅长，怎么样，是不是很难忍受，要不我现在带你去齐格勒那里？”  
渣客突然张开双臂，把周美灵抱在怀里，笑着说：“哈哈，美，骗你的，身体很好。”  
“你！”  
“在美身边真好。新年快乐，我的美。”  
法尔克斯亲了亲周美灵的额头。  
“新年快乐，詹米森。”  
“美，你的脸很红，是不是病了？和我一起去洗澡吧！”  
“不要！”  
“哈哈哈，美害羞了！”  
“吃一周的皮蛋！”  
“别，亲爱的美，我从澳大利亚赶回来可不是为了吃皮蛋的！”  
“…”

所以新年的周美灵还是不会和法尔克斯好好相处，齐格勒看着坐在自己办公室里满脸通红的气象学家，得出了这个结论。


End file.
